Rhapsodic Heart
by Beautiful-Dark
Summary: "When Bart first saw her, it was that total cliché, slow-motion staring, jaw-dropping, world stops spinning, oh God help me I've lost all ability to form corrigible sentences and currently look like the biggest dork in the universe, love at first sight moments of total infatuation that only happened in the typical chick-flick movies." -Arrowpulse one-shot. You know you're curious!


**E/N: Heya, guys! Some of you may be asking, why Arrowpulse? Well, I remember my buddy CL telling me about her love for this ship and I guess she kinda rubbed off on me. Again, this is something I've had hidden away in my documents that I made months ago when I first discovered my love for Arrowpulse. **

**Obviously this is all for Cerulean Leader, because she's truly a wonderful person and never fails to make me smile :) Plus it seemed legit to dedicate my first Arrowpulse fic for her.**

**There you have it, people; my life story (its all very exciting, I know).**

**Note: ****They're around 16-17.**

**Disclaimer: [Broken sobbing] ****I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

_**For Cerulean Leader**_

▫ **｡****•****.****• **Rhapsodic Heart **•****. ****•****｡**

When Bart first saw her, it was that total cliché, slow-motion staring, jaw-dropping, world stops spinning, oh God help me I've lost all ability to form corrigible sentences and currently look like the biggest dork in the universe, love at first sight moments of total infatuation that only happened in the typical chick-flick movies.

And his mentor; the newly appointed Flash- A.K.A the biggest ass-butt of the _century_, otherwise known as Wally West-didn't hesitate in reminding him of that unspeakably humiliating day when the blonde archer first stepped out of the Zeta-Beam and he somehow managed to stupidly trip over his own two feet (like, what kind of speedster does that) and face-planted the floor right beneath her scarlet heel clad feet.

Ever since then, Wally hadn't stop spouting out total crap about it being some sort of recurring event between speedsters and archers. Bart simply thought his older cousin was an arrogant ass who needed to butt out of his nonexistent love life and mind his own business.

At this present moment in time, he was crouched down watching the gorgeous girl from behind the training room door like some creepy little pervert as she practised her combat skills on the punch bag, her halo of gold hair spilling down her back in waves of spun silk. Her gray sweats were rolled up just below her knees, and the black sports bra adorning her chest showed off all the delicate lines of her back as she moved.

She was so _beautiful._

_And I'm King Wuss of Wussland,_ he told himself as he slammed his head into the wall beside him, not hard enough for her to hear, but with enough force to make him wince.

"You should totally go in there and _talk _to her, instead of stalking her from afar, _amigo._"

Whirling around to face the Hispanic boy, Bart glared at Jaime for almost giving him a heart attack before he even had the chance to tell the archer how he felt about her. His eyes slid to the other two team-mates beside his best friend, and an eyebrow arched questionally, knowing without a doubt that they'd have something to say.

"Yeah, that's what any of us sane people would do in your position, anyway," Robin chirped.

Bart almost laughed because that was pretty rich coming from a child who was raised by the Dark Knight. He didn't tell Tim that, though. Having Batman glaring at you for an hour straight wasn't as fun as it may sound. That was the last time he'd ever make an order for one hundred and seventy five pizzas, and coincidentally have no money to pay the delivery boy. Bats really wasn't happy when he had to hand over a check, apologising profusely for the inconvenience.

"Its been-what, almost two years now?" Gar said, his grin disturbingly wide, teeth stark white against the green of his skin. "Dude, man up."

Scowling at the retreating forms of his friends as they left, disappearing out of sight down the winding corridor, Bart eventually returned his gaze once more to the object of his affection, only to find a pair of chestnut brown eyes unabashedly staring straight back.

His breath caught. _So busted._

But the smile she was throwing his way said different. Her expression revealed nothing but faint amusement, and slight curiosity. Bart sheepishly twitched a glazed and distracted smile back at her, still feeling immensely embarrassed at being caught out.

_At least she isn't freaking out,_ he blew out a sigh of relief. _That's usually a good sign, right?_

Then again, he remembered Wally told him something about women being masters of disguises. He said if they're smiling and appear all happy and give the whole false sense of security vibe,_ do not_ let your guard down and leave yourself vulnerable for attack. That's just what they_ want_ you to think so that when you stupidly take the bait, they suddenly pounce right at the last minute and knock you flat out on your ass before you even realise what the hell happened.

And _BAM!_ Say goodbye your manly pride.

Although, he couldn't help but think Wally had been over-exaggerating considering his girlfriend was Artemis who was pretty much evil incarnate. Okay, so that was a massive lie all in itself. She happened to love Bart more than his cousin, and he never failed to remind Wally of it either.

It was the little things Artemis did for him that she didn't usually do for his older cousin. Like, when he occasionally visited them on the weekends, she would constantly go out of her way to make him all kinds of delicious food to feed a whole army of speedsters (hell, Wally was a damn lucky guy).

Cissie cleared her throat, snapping him out of his reverie, and cocked one hand on her hip. "So, you just going to stand there, or what?"

In an instant, he was beside her, ready to carry out her every bidding if it was what she asked for. Another blow of embarrassment shot through him when she let out a small giggle at his eagerness, and a annoying red-hot warmth swept across his cheeks as he shuffled awkwardly on his feet.

It were times like these where he was really annoyed he didn't have his old Impulse costume. At least that would've covered more of his face better than his new one.

"Uh-I," Bart coughed and then swallowed, soothing his dry throat as he gestured towards the sparring simulator in the middle of the room, anything to avoid her scrutiny. "Um, fancy a little one-on-one?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. That was when he exceeded the dweeb limit and fumbled over his words in panic, "Oh, no, no, _no_-I didn't! I. . .you-you know what I mean."

_That was_ so lame. _Nice going, Allen._ _She probably now thinks you're a total loser. _Bart mentally battled himself as he stared at the floor. And suddenly that small scuff mark became extremely interesting.

"Come on then, KF. Let's see whatcha got."

Eyes wide, he glanced up to find the blonde archer scraping her long hair into a loose ponytail, stepping onto the training pad, a playful smile curving her lips.

Bart grinned as he pulled down his red goggles (purely and simply because they made him feel cool as hell), and got into position. "I promise I'll go easy on you."

That made her laugh. And what a beautiful sound it was. "My, my, how chivalrous of you."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I have my moments."

Cissie took him by surprise and threw the first punch, missing him by a split second as he sped out of the way and kicked her, but instead of falling over she managed to land safely in a back flip. Her smile turned smug when he pouted.

He tried everything-gave her everything he had-and _still_ she managed to deflect every blow, block every punch, barely looking as if she was having to use any effort at all when doing so. His chest heaved as their eyes locked, each willing one other to make the first move.

"Use that move I showed you yesterday, Cissie!"

Taken aback when he distinctly heard Artemis shout from across the room, Bart craned his head around to find her standing with Zatanna who was cheering on Cissie, whooping and hollering out words of encouragement and a loud "finish him, Ciss!" that made his mouth spring open at their open disloyalty. And that distraction was the opportune moment his opponent needed to attack.

Her faintly calloused hands came down on either side of his shoulders as she volted over his head, flipping in the air and landing in a crouch before taking his legs out from underneath him. A pained grunt escaped his mouth when his back landed on the hard floor and her bare foot pinned him down by the chest, ensuring his fate.

Bart tried not to wince at the robotic voice of the simulator announcing his failure. With reluctance, he pried open his eyes, peering up to see Cissie smirking triumphantly at him as she pushed back a lock of hair out of her face.

"Better luck next time, Bart."

_Damn._ He thought as he watched her pick up her bag off the corner bench and saunter out the door, all three of them chuckling as they left him to drown in his own shame.

Yeah, his ego was definitely wounded, and was going to be in dire need of pampering for a while. Maybe forever.

Not that he cared. He'd happily do it all over again if it meant seeing that fleeting smile-the kind men killed other men for-she threw him over her shoulder before walking off.

Yep. Cissie King-Jones would be the death of him.

* * *

**Leave a review, maybe?**

**-Beautiful-Dark-**


End file.
